


Mother

by Goldenheartedrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Mother

Mother.

Mother.

Mother.

Amy Pond hadn’t ever really imagined herself as a mother. She craved adventure, excitement. Where in there was there room for domesticity? After her raggedy doctor came to her about the crack in her wall, she spent her childhood wishing, hoping, he would return to her. Her best friend, Rory Williams, played along, hoping that one day, he would be as important to her as this raggedy doctor of hers. 

One day, she would realize just how truly special Rory was, just how much he had sacrificed for her. And one day, she would marry that boy.

And now, Amy Pond was a mother. But thanks to the Doctor’s return, she didn’t know what had happened to her daughter. She simply wanted to see her – Melody Pond. Such a strong name, a superhero’s name. 

And then, when she found out who her daughter truly was, well, wasn’t that just a mindfuck of its own.

Traveling with the Doctor was never as simple as it seems on the surface. “Bigger on the inside” was a phrase that didn’t just apply to the Tardis, after all.


End file.
